Brian
Brian is one of the most popular Go!Animate characters. He wears beige pants, light brown hair, white shoes, and a red hoodie. He is one of the main voices of GoAnimate. TigerMario2002: Brian is made by adamkleinschmidt2003, and luccieighteen He also appears in Justin gets Grounded as Justin's bully and first appeared in the deleted scene of Justin goes to the Movies. He can also be seen all over GoAnimate city. Mrlegofan404's Brian Mrlegofan404's Brian is different from adamkleinschmidt2003's Brian in many different ways. For one, his voice is that of the same name as said character; secondly, his physical appearance is different - jet black hair, red backwards cap, diamond earrings, mole on face, shadow under eyes, blue jacket, yellow shirt beneath its sleeves (extending and passing under the jacket), jet black pants and similarly coloured shoes, not to mention bling laced around his neck; third, he has a girlfriend whose name is Emma and a best friend called Dick. Gallery screen4.jpg|Brian doing the Sliding into the Ice Water Challenge Brianyeserikano's_brian.jpg|brianyeserikano's brian Brian.jpeg|mrlegofan404's Brian GoAniMonster's_Brian.png|Brian Foster. WigglesWorld's version (sometimes). Brians_nightmare.jpg|Brian in the lava of fires a bombing nightmare Brian_on_the_subway_getting_teased.jpg|Brian getting teased on the subway Brian_(GoAnimate).jpg|Brian. Brian_polpup.jpg|polterpup622's version of brian Brian cry .png|Brian Crying Brian.png|Updated version of Brian, this time with the mouth and eye change 5563AR64OPD34S's_Go!Animate_New.jpg|Another updated version of Brian, with brand new eyes. Goanimate-image-goanimate-36172612-265-337.png Krista s Banshee Scream Test YouTube.png Hqdefault.jpg 20631738L.jpg untitled.png|Thomas|link=Thomas 03A6F159-D0B6-40FC-BDB3-E4CEF1BADE1B.jpg|brian|link=brian 20631738L.jpg|Thomas beach|link=Thomas beach maxresdefault.jpg|chloe|link=chloe edward.jpg|EDWARD|link=EDWARD dbx7r4j-75c9a1f7-a6fa-42fc-bc87-500a6969fcb5.png|FOWLER 4F LMS|link=FOWLER 4F LMS InkedBrian_LI (5).jpg|thomas|link=thomas InkedBrian_LI (3).jpg|thomas|link=thomas d9yoecz-d3353018-5cea-4d9d-b689-2bf2a5088df7.png|gnr|link=gnr d5jthib-b7ef1a10-2c50-4e46-be03-ef8761f2bcaa.jpg|jeremy the pink engine|link=jeremy the pink engine Screenshot_2020-02-12 Mavis Put On The Train and gets grounded(1).png|mavis|link=mavis ČDC_753.301.jpg|smudger the czechia engine|link=smudger the czechia engine 67227108-7557-4510-809B-D5015CAD045C.png 3244C1A6-EDB6-4FDC-921B-A81CAD97F1FD.png|sally|link=sally Info Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dudes Category:Basketball Team Category:Comedy World Category:Troublemakers Category:Voices Category:Heroes Category:1995 Births Category:Judeo-Christian mythology in popular culture Category:Baxter Fans Category:Alltime troublemakers Category:Preschool Category:Pre k Category:Kindergarten Category:1st grade Category:2nd Grade Category:3rd grade Category:4th grade Category:5th grade Category:6th grade Category:7th grade Category:8th Grade Category:9th grade Category:10th grade Category:11th grade Category:12th grade Category:College Category:Farmers Category:Firemans Category:Cook Category:Chef Category:Hunters Category:September Births Category:Antagonists Category:Characters currently voiced by TigerMario2002: Category:UK Category:Team Family Members Category:1999 Births Category:1998 births Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Non troublemakers Category:Good Characters Category:Good Guys Category:90008 BC Births Category:Idiots Category:90010 BC Births Category:Fuckers Category:92000 BC Births Category:Grounded Characters Category:1000000 B.c Births Category:Bad Guys Category:Cute Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:1992 Births Category:1987 Births Category:1978 Births Category:1972 Births Category:Infinity BC Births Category:2005 Births Category:Infinity Births Category:Infinity AD Births Category:1966 Births Category:Work Category:900 Multillion Births Category:999 Infinity Births Category:999 Multillion BC Births Category:999 Infinity BC Births Category:Real People Category:Ungrounded People Category:Grounded people Category:Grounded People Category:Ungrounded people Category:Ungrounded characters Category:999 Infinity AD Births Category:999 Multillion AD Births Category:Idiotic Characters Category:GoAnimate characters Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:1995 births Category:1989 births Category:1960 births Category:900 Multillion BC Births Category:1950 births Category:1935 births Category:1926 Births Category:2500 Births Category:500 Trillion BC Births Category:Infinity BC births Category:95000 BC Births Category:2500 BC Births Category:1476 births Category:Infinity B.C Births Category:Infinity B.c births Category:1996 births Category:1996 Births Category:1965 births Category:1965 Births Category:1916 births Category:1912 births Category:1896 births Category:1986 births Category:1962 births Category:2000 births Category:2002 births Category:2002 Births Category:2000 Births Category:2005 births Category:1862 births Category:50000 BC births Category:55000 BC births Category:1997 births Category:1997 Births Category:1994 births Category:1993 births Category:1993 Births Category:550 Trillion BC Births Category:550 Trillion BC births Category:550 Multillion BC births Category:550 Multillion BC Births Category:Young Adults Category:Young Characters Category:2007 Births Category:2007 births Category:2004 births Category:2004 Births Category:1906 births Category:1000 births Category:1962 Births Category:2010 Births Category:2010 births Category:2015 births Category:1955 births Category:2001 Births Category:1994 Births Category:1991 Births Category:1991 births Category:1915 Births Category:1915 births Category:1932 Births Category:1932 births Category:2008 Births Category:2008 births Category:2009 births Category:2011 births Category:2011 Births Category:2012 Births Category:2012 births Category:2013 births Category:2014 births Category:2016 births Category:2016 Births Category:2017 births Category:2018 births Category:2019 births Category:2020 births Category:2020 Births Category:1986 Births Category:1948 Births Category:1945 Births Category:1921 Births Category:1900 births Category:1900 Births Category:1887 births Category:1887 Births Category:1726 Births Category:4006 BC Births Category:1627 Births Category:1988 Births Category:1947 Births Category:2006 Births Category:2006 births Category:2009 Births Category:2013 Births Category:2014 Births Category:2015 Births Category:2017 Births Category:2018 Births Category:2019 Births Category:2025 Births Category:2025 births Category:1957 Births Category:1957 births Category:1953 Births Category:1951 Births Category:1929 Births Category:2035 Births Category:1515 Births Category:1384 Births Category:1262 Births Category:1212 Births Category:1156 Births Category:1026 Births Category:1985 Births Category:1985 births Category:1925 Births Category:1984 Births Category:1983 births Category:1983 Births Category:1982 Births Category:1981 births Category:1981 Births Category:1980 Births Category:1979 Births Category:1979 births Category:2055 Births Category:999 Births Category:999 births Category:1971 Births Category:1971 births Category:975 Births Category:1975 Births Category:1975 births Category:975 births Category:1958 Births Category:1902 Births Category:990 Multillion B.c Births Category:Daycare Category:853 Births Category:742 Births Category:652 Births Category:512 Births Category:435 Births Category:323 Births Category:284 Births Category:163 Births Category:65 Births Category:1 Births Category:1 A.d Births Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Adults look like kids Category:65 A.d Births Category:163 A.d Births Category:284 A,.d Births Category:323 A.d Births Category:435 A.d Births Category:512 A.d Births Category:652 A.d Births Category:742 A.d Births Category:853 A.d Births Category:Non Troublemakers Category:5336 B.c Births Category:255 Quintillion B.c Births Category:1955 Births Category:1977 Births Category:1976 Births Category:1974 Births Category:1973 Births Category:1970 Births Category:1990 Births Category:1969 Births